Una nueva vida
by Beckett-Castle-Alba
Summary: Relato corto. Final alternativo del capítulo final de la temporada 7


Atardecía y el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de colores rojos y naranjas. A lo lejos, unos niños jugaban ante la atenta mirada de sus padres. Una estampa familiar admirada por los que lo conocían, sin embargo, no todo había sido fácil, la vida de esa pareja estuvo a punto de ser bastante trágica hace dos años, algo que ninguno de los dos olvidará jamás, sobre todo él, que vería como su vida y la de su hijo cambiaban drásticamente …

_Dos años antes..._

Me desperté asustado, gotas de sudor empapaban mi piel y el corazón parecía quererse salir de mi cuerpo. Ese sueño había sido tan real que no me lo podía quitar de la mente. Inmediatamente me giré y vi a Bones despertarse; estaba bien, junto a mí, como siempre.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Booth?

- Estoy bien Bones, no sucede nada, vuelve a dormirte – le dije dándole un tierno beso- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti Booth.

No podía decirle lo que había soñado, no era capaz de decir en voz alta todo lo que había vivido durante esas horas en las que había estado sumido en el más de los dolorosos y terribles sueños. El caso de Pelant nos estaba afectando seriamente y mi cerebro no era capaz de desconectar ni siquiera en sueños.

Con mi brazo rodeé la cintura de Brennan e intenté volver a dormir, aunque no fue fácil. Christine parecía que tampoco podía conciliar el sueño y se pasó toda la noche llorando mientras yo la mecía para que se durmiese, ya que Bones estaba agotada.

Aunque oficialmente estábamos fuera del caso, teníamos que seguir investigando, no podíamos dejar que Pelant ganase.

Amanecía y yo seguía aún con Christine en mis brazos. Brennan se acercó a la habitación de nuestra hija donde yo me había quedado dormido y me despertó con un beso. Tras dejar a Christine al cuidado de su abuelo, bajamos a desayunar y a seguir con la investigación, pero el timbre nos impidió seguir con nuestro trabajo.

- ¡Ángela! - dijo Huesos sorprendida al verla allí.

- Sabes que no puedes estar aquí – le dije sabiendo que haría cualquier cosa por demostrar la inocencia de su amiga.

- Eso no me importa Booth, todas las pruebas apuntan a Brennan y solo nosotros la podemos ayudar a demostrar que ella es inocente. Cam ha descubierto cabello de Ethan Sawyer en su coche. Tenemos que encontrar algo que vincule a Pelant con el asesinato.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de por dónde empezar? - le preguntó Brennan.

- Pelant parece muy listo pero si unimos la inteligencia de todos nosotros estoy convencida de que encontraremos algo.

El tiempo pasaba y no conseguíamos avanzar, Pelant era demasiado meticuloso y las pruebas nos llevaban una y otra vez hasta Bones.

- Esto es una pesadilla –dije frustrado dejándome caer en el sofá – Pelant va por delante de nosotros y no sé como lo vamos a parar.

- No existe el crimen perfecto, ni un asesino que no deje una pista por muy pequeña que sea - dijo Ángela.

- Eso no es del todo cierto, si que existe el crimen perfecto … - comenzó a rebatirle Brennan.

- Ya cariño- le dijo Ángela cortando su previsible monólogo - pero lograremos atraparlo.

No me dio tiempo a responderla a Ángela cuando sonó el timbre, otra vez. Max bajo las escalera con nuestra hija en brazos y se acercó a nosotros.

- ¿Qué pasa hoy con tantas visitas? Estoy intentando dormir a Christine pero con tanto ruido es imposible.

- No esperábamos visitas papá, intenta dormirla por favor.

Mientras Bones y Max seguían hablando fui a abrir la puerta antes de que volviesen a llamar y Christine empezase a llorar.

- ¡Cam! ¿Qué haces aquí? – de inmediato vi esa cara que tan bien conocía y que me decía que nada bueno estaba sucediendo, sus ojos tristes y su balbuceo lo denotaban.

- Eh… yo… es que… tengo que hablar contigo Seeley… ha ocurrido algo horrible, yo… lo siento mucho – dijo para lanzarse a mi y abrazarme ante mi sorpresa.

- Cam, ¿qué sucede? – dijo Bones que se había acercado y estaba detrás de mi. Rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y se quedó a mi lado.

- ¡Papá! – ni siquiera había visto a Parker cuando entró corriendo en la casa y se abrazó a mi como si viniese el fin del mundo. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas me rompía el corazón.

- Max, por favor, llévate a Parker y a Christine contigo a la habitación de la niña – le dije mientras él, que permanecía en las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones, nos miraba con cara de asombro.

- Claro – se dirigió a Parker – Vamos a dormir a tu hermana Parker, vente conmigo.

- Papá, no soy un niño, quiero estar contigo, por favor.

- Hijo, sube con Max, luego voy yo.

Parker obedeció y con cara triste subió a la habitación de Christine.

- Cam, por favor, cuéntanos que ocurre - le apremié.

- No sé como explicártelo Booth. Hace una hora recibí la llamada de la pareja de Rebeca, no dejaba de llorar y entre sollozos me dijo… - se hizo un silencio que me pareció el más largo del mundo – Hoy había decidido llevarse a Parker a jugar a fútbol y al volver encontró a Rebeca muerta en el suelo de su habitación con marcas de haber sido estrangulada – volvió a hacerse el silencio – Lo siento mucho Seeley.

- No puede ser... ¡Rebeca no! ¡Ella no! – dije con lágrimas en los ojos. Bones se acercó a mi y me abrazó, podía sentir su dolor también - Oh Parker – Bones se separó de mi y yo dejé de caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro - Tengo que ir con él, ahora entiendo por qué no sé quería separar de mí, voy a hablar con él.

Subí a la habitación mientras Cam se quedaba hablando con Brennan.

Al llegar a la habitación Parker volvió a arrojarse a mis brazos sin dejar de llorar.

- Ahora estoy contigo hijo, no me separaré de ti jamás – le dije mientras pequeñas lágrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas al ver a mi hijo.

Tras permanecer con mi hijo hasta que se calmó, bajé al salón para hablar con Cam.

- Maldito cabrón, no voy a parar hasta verlo entre rejas, voy a buscarlos ahora mismo – dije dispuesto a salir en busca de Pelant.

- Espera Booth, no es necesario - me pidió Cam - Ahora mismo tenemos a nuestro equipo analizando pruebas que ha dejado Pelant y que con bastante probabilidad nos llevarán hasta él. Lo que no llego a entender es por qué Rebeca...

- Porque Pelant nos conoce muy bien y sabía que si hacía daño a Booth me hacía daño a mí.

- ¿Qué clases de pruebas habéis encontrado? – dije encaminando de nuevo la conversación hacia lo que me interesaba: atrapar a Pelant.

- No te preocupes Booth, esta vez no ha sido tan listo y nos ha dejados algunas pistas. Este asesinato no lo tenía previsto, ha sido improvisado y muy poco metodológico en sus pasos - dijo Cam.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - le pregunté.

- Cuando hallamos el cuerpo de Rebeca encontramos marcas en su cuello, pero el asesino usó guantes y con esas marcas no podemos obtener nada. Sin embargo, la pareja de Rebeca nos dijo que cuando la encontró sin vida escuchó un ruido que provenía de la parte trasera de la casa. Corrió en busca del asesino pero no logró verlo, sin embargo, la inesperada aparición del novio de Rebeca hizo que el asesino no tuviese demasiado cuidado con los guantes y se le cayeron en el lugar del crimen. Cuando nosotros llegamos encontramos los guantes muy cerca del cuerpo de Rebeca y ahora están en el laboratorio analizándose. Si las huellas coinciden con Pelant, habrá una prueba que lo relacione con la muerte de Rebeca, con lo cual podremos sembrar la duda razonable ante el juez de que Pelant manipuló su tobillera para poder salir de casa y Ángela se encargará de demostrarle al juez como Pelant es capaz de manipularlo.

- Lo hemos conseguido Booth, hemos logrado ganarle - me dijo Brennan tratando de animarme.

- No Bones, no le hemos ganado, solo hemos conseguido atraparle pero él nos ha ganado a nosotros, ha conseguido hacernos daño y vernos sufrir.

- Lo sé Booth, lo sé y lo siento – dijo acercándose a mi para abrazarme – pero ya no nos verá sufrir más, todo ha acabado.

* * *

_Así fue, Bones tenía razón y todo acabó hace dos años. Tal y como Cam nos dijo, las pruebas nos llevaron hasta Pelant que fue condenado a pena capital, sin embargo nuestras vidas estarán marcadas para siempre por las víctimas que murieron en sus manos._

Un olor a cítricos y a almendras me saca de mis pensamientos y me devuelve a la realidad. Sus hermosos ojos me miran con preocupación.

- Booth, ¿otra vez estás leyendo ese diario? ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó Brennan.

- Estoy mejor que nunca – le dije atrayéndola hacia mi. Sentados junto a aquel árbol que había visto con nosotros en paso del tiempo, rodeo a Huesos por la cintura y ella deja caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras observamos como Parker juega con su hermana – Hoy encontré el diario y quise leerlo una última vez antes de deshacerme de él.

Los dos nos quedamos mirando como se pone el sol y las primeras estrellas comienzan a aparecer.

- Te quiero Brennan.

- Y yo a ti Booth.

De repente, noté algo vibrar.

- Es el móvil – Bones parece tan sorprendida como yo; a estas horas no esperábamos llamadas – Booth – dije descolgando el teléfono.

- Seeley, gracias a dios que contestas - dijo Cam al otro lado del teléfono - He intentado ponerme en contacto con Brennan pero tiene su móvil apagado.

- ¿Qué ocurre Cam?

- La ciudad es un caos, han asesinado a Jerry Mcar, uno de los presentadores más importantes e influyentes de Whasington y la noticia circula ya por todas partes. Todo el mundo se ha echado a la calle como protesta para que se haga justicia y se busque al culpable. Os necesito en la zona del crimen ya.

- Allí estaremos – dije colgando la llamada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - me preguntó Brennan.

- Tenemos trabajo que hacer …


End file.
